The Winnie the Pooh Ride from HELL
by krazy
Summary: -What happenes when I go to Disney world and someone makes me go on this ride. SO i put the G- Boys in my place. it is YOAI! YAY! 1&2 and 3&4 ::enjoy:: ~Krazy


The Winnie the Pooh ride from Hell  
  
By ~ KRAZY  
  
All stuff with fluff its Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh. DIE DIE Winnie the Pooh. This is/was the ride from hell !! AHHHH DIE Winnie the POOH! AHHHH hated that ride! Die who ever made him! AHHHHH!  
  
" . " speech  
  
:: . :: what I have to say  
  
- on to my story -  
  
All the G-Boys are in Disney World. They are amisley wandering around the Magic Kingdom. Duo and Heero's hands are clasp together and Quatre had his arms securely in Trowa's. Wufei is a step behind the other two couples.  
  
"AHHHH this part of Disney sucks." Duo screamed.  
  
"Yah and you said that for the last 23 we went to ::you see after a couple of years(lots of years) Disney has added on a few (try 33) on to the 6 parks they had in 2001.::  
  
"Yah but they were. They had no roller coasters. Wait they do have one but I already been on it 5 times, and its getting boring! Why we even come here today?"  
  
"You wanted to Maxwell." Wufei stated.  
  
"Oh well now I want to go on the Tower of Terror!"  
  
"We've already been there." Trowa said,  
  
"Well I wanna go again. Theres nothing to do here ! ! IM BORED !."  
  
"Why don't we go on the Winnie the Pooh ride." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Winnie the what???" Duo asked.  
  
"The Pooh MAXWELL. Winnie the Pooh." Weufi screamed, "Injust you don't know who Winnie the Pooh is INJUST. I will rid the world of injust AHHHHHHHH!" he said while running off to never never land were the physco people found him and brought him to Sally Po and they had fun ::sniker::sniker::lol::.  
  
"Ok. yah . now what were you talking about Q-man?"  
  
"A ride" Heero said in he's monotone voice.  
  
"Yah but which one?"  
  
"Its an old one called Winnie the Pooh. One of my sisters, many sisters love Winnie the Pooh so we might as well go on and see how it is."  
  
"What ever you want Little One." Trowa said nibbling a sensitive spot on Quarts neck.  
  
"Ok what ever as long as I'm not bored anymore I'll be happy."  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
-at the ride-  
  
-there was no line so now they're in the line ::YAY::-  
  
-::didn't have to use a speedpass there now did we. Did we??-  
  
-in the ride, again ::lol::-  
  
"In a bucket ::basket of fries umm no a bucket:: of honey sat Quatre and Trowa and in the other bucket of honey sat Duo and Heero well actually just Heero was sitting Duo was sitting on Heero.  
  
"What the hell. Why are we sitting in honey pots Q-man."  
  
"Don't ask me balm my sister."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Umm number 26 I believe and I think her name is Hikaru." Big flash of light and Hikaru appears from the manga Magic Night Rayearth.  
  
"Hey I am not your sister." Hikaru said.  
  
"Umm no your not." Quatre said confused on how this person got here.  
  
"Hey you have a braid just like mine."  
  
"WOW ! KOOL!" The two braided heads said. " I would love to stay her and ummm stay her but I have to go back and beat the crap out of my enemy Lord Zagato."  
  
"Who?" Heero asked.  
  
"The bad guy in my story. BYE !" Hikaru said and with that left in a cloud of dust to were she left Fuu and Umi.  
  
"Umm yah." Quatre said, "I believe it was my sister Jacqueline actually."  
  
"Oh ok so what "  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Winnie the Pooh Ride at the Magic Kingdom are you all having a good time tonight." The announcer asked.  
  
"Everyone else but the G-boys answered yes and Duo said a very loud NO! and Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were just silent.  
  
"Well then, sense most of you are having a good time lets start the ride." She said as she glared at Duo.  
  
-and the horrid music starts-  
  
"AHHHHHHH ! What kind of music is this." Duo screamed covering he's ears.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't even like it." Heero stated as he continued to suck on Duo's neck. ::Hey are we a vampire her or something hmmm ::thinks:: guess not.::  
  
"I wonder what Q-man thinks." Duo says as he goes to ask Quatre who was preoccupied at the moment. Well lets just say he's tongue was somewhere in Trowa's mouth at the moment. "Hey no far Q-man gets some and I don't."  
  
"Oh so you want some" Heero says as he pushes Duo down on the seat and starts to have fun. ::WHOOOO HOOO! Go Duo go Duo go go go Duo::  
  
-after the ride-  
  
"I loved that ride." Duo said getting out back into the semi fresh air.  
  
"Yah, but do you remember any of it." Quatre asks.  
  
"Nope that's why I liked it sooooo much." Duo said kissing Heero on the lips, "Hey lets go on again." And everyone sweatdrops, but they go on again for they had fun. ::lol::  
  
~*owair*~  
  
so what did u think. Sry to anyone who actually liked that ride but I HATED IT ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! !! ! I went to Disney World w/ my friend Jess and her mom wanted to go on that ride of the horrors the horrors lets all fell sad for me WHAAAA ok ok lol. Hey send me comments or if u really like Winnie the PoP oh sry Winnie the Pooh you can yell at me at Krazy@gundamwing.org thanx  
  
~Krazy 


End file.
